User blog:Queen Armada/Wrestling to be Real
Wrestling should have been made real.To have the wrestlers of time eras and start to go real.It should not be fake because it needs the honor and respect of hockey and baseball.Making wrestling real because it has the factors in it instead of acting.Its a sport from the moves they do.We don't want to lose the moves and make people stretchered or there would be no competition.It should be slam on the mats and suplexes as techniques and atomic drops.These in Wrestling history are the ones they go to fast and get on them.Legendary moves and finishers.Acting as they say proves they can do it for real.Wrestling would compete with hockey.We have all the respect in memories of each era of wrestling and they can do it real.They have the needs to compensate,its just to bring it back to being a sport.Many matches revolt and go real.That is what makes them great.Coliseum Home Video.Wrestling is on top above baseball at being the most physical powerful sport.Boxing looks stupid.Wrestling is the real thing.All they can do is keep it away from acting and more to sports.Join back to sports in categories.Training they do and their commercials they are capable of making it real and real in wrestlers is better.They have broken out of fake and many matches and their techniques paid off,sportsmanship.They did it like powers and became legends.Rigged.To role over deliberately and give in and allow a move done on them to finish them off.Theatrics.Jump in the air to help a suplex and slam.To make the moves look fake and over do it.How does he apply moves then in wrestling script and training and why.Wear down them by doing as many,punches don't wear down the body.Side slam compared to a real punch.To go for it and put moves on him and many of them for the win and the ultimate and most damaging the "Finisher".End of the match through pin and submission.Amateur wrestling and there is not the same damage as aerial attack off the ropes.Wrestlers must have some sort of medical defenses technology as any sport does like baseball.Dangers and how to play around in dangers as sport.Grips change to putting suplex on them.Then consecutive happens and on.And use of foreign object but in a punch like a loaded fist like all bad guys and good guys in history have resorted to.Its allowed because the ref did not see Ricky Martel use loaded fist to knock him out faster for usual match.The wrestling technology to adapt to their moves,cause them to slam into the mat ring.Processes wrestlers go through and drugging as defenses counter even today's moves.Daredevil moves and acrobatics.Sportsmanship.Wrestling has all out power to the crowds and excitement,energetic.Entrances music themes and proven matches and on video tape of 80's from India store in ON.VHS.Internal injuries and they cope with this as wrestling teaches us things.My daughter souls Princess Armada is fan of 80's VHS wrestling and French Canadian International Wrestling.Headaches.They have medical and investment in rehabilitation.They have powers when they are raised to WWE as their dream of even French Canadian International Wrestling's dream.Fake slamming 400lbs plus and getting him up proper slam.Sportsmanship to regain wrestling real and many wrestlers bad and good guy stables of past and present will push for wrestling to be real and can it be it can be more than.Steve Powers of MLB Bret Hart and his brother Ted Powers of Blue Thunder helicopter"Frank".As a pro sport its not fun to be an actual match.Fun to practice around at your own pace but not theirs.They have all the problems logically solved why not make it real and start all wrestlers with group ups and opinions for it to be a sport again and real.Up there with hockey again.Memories to come back again or are they doing it.Art form.Art forms of ancient civilizations.Dances of South America arts.All international combine these art form tricks and training.It should be real.If the wrestlers can go to their furthest in showing what they want and to retain and keep it.Let them slam people through tables and use camera's and hardcore matches outside arena was fun to watch.Amazing and I was thinking of these new matches to be in old days of 80's.Hardcore title.WWE Champion.USA Champion.Hell in a Cell.Ironman match.Pinfalls anywhere outside arena.All of these wrestlers were coming up as their dream to face Hulk Hogan.A buildup happened where all wrestlers were being hounded and before Pro's they were into punishing Hogan.Mark Henry.Chavo Guerrero.Kurt Angle.Unstable John Cena.All of them ended up facing each other and not Hulkster who went to being a bad guy NWO and in WWC which merged into WWE.New good guys for Hulkster Rob Van Dam,The Rock,Edge and John Cena. Category:Blog posts